1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control knob for a motor vehicle, which combines a plurality of functions such as the generation of haptics and different actuating functions.
2. Description of the Background Art
Very different functions in motor vehicles are operated increasingly with the use of a single menu in conjunction with an on-board computer. A central control element, which combines a plurality of input functions, for example, pushbuttons and rotary sensors, is often used for this purpose. In this case, the haptics of the control button are frequently dynamically adjustable, for example, in the form of exposed detents or end stops.
A disadvantage of previously known generic control elements is the costly adaptation to the particular vehicle type.